Yvonne Hemmingway
| }} /Service Record|Service Record}} }} |appearance.last = |appearance.list = show }} __TOC__ Yvonne Hemmingway was a character in The Bill from 2003 until 2006. Yvonne was Sun Hill's 'larger than life' PC. She may be big, but she's proud and has the self-confidence to match. Her passionate and gutsy approach to life spills over into her police work, preferring to 'take the bull by the horns' rather than just sit back and wait and see. This sometimes backfires on her - but Yvonne is more than willing to suffer a few hard knocks if it means getting a collar. As a cop, Yvonne uses her size to her advantage whether it's to intimidate or overpower a criminal. She has no shame about being 'big' and doesn't let her size get in the way of a good time. Yvonne has a dry sense of humour - including a ready bank of cutting retorts to anyone who takes the piss out of her. She can see the funny side of most situations and loves poking fun at others (it's her way of showing affection) but also doesn't mind being the butt of a joke, as long as it is not malicious. Having transferred from Barton Street, she already knows the area well. She's the kind of cop who gets to know the local criminals/kids/community and uses her knowledge of local people to help her solve cases. She shared a flat with a PC friend from Barton Street and is quite happy being single. Yvonne is a good time gal, she has had a string of boyfriends and when she's not on duty, you'll find her down the pub having a laugh with her mates or showing up the blokes around the pool table. http://web.archive.org/web/20041102212230/www.thebill.co.uk/characters/ch_hemmingway.html Service Record *2003 - Transferred: Sun Hill from Barton Street *2004 - Acting Sergeant to cover for June Ackland's early retirement *2005- Suspended by Adam Okaro - After chasing suspect Lee Thomas down an alleyway, Lee attacked her and had her hold in a headlock trying to choke her, Yvonne grabbed her ASP and hit Lee Firstly trying to hit his legs but failing to do so struck him on the head which caused his death, After that Superintenant Adam Okaro and Inspector Gina Gold had no other option but to confine her to station bound duties, Later suspending her and report her to the DPS (Earlier CIB) pending the investigation into her actions causing Thomas's Death. *2005-Trial- Lee Thomas Enquiry After being charged with the death of Lee Thomas both the prosecution and defence questioned her and came to the conclusion that Yvonne acted in a professional manor,and was released without sentencing required, Meaning she could return to the beat and her position as Police Constable at Sun hill Police Station. *''2006 - Acting Sergeant to cover for Sgt Dale Smith when he is accused of murdering Louise Larson'' *2006 - Promotion / Transfer: Promoted to Sergeant with Youth Offenders Team (YOT) Family and Relationships Beverley (Sister) Lilly (Niece) Major Storylines '''Area Car Driver' *- Will Fletcher became Sun Hill's fourth Area Driver while Hemmingway was at Sun Hill, but he became her full time replacement Category:Sun Hill Personnel Category:Area Car Drivers